


Brother Dear

by surrenderdammit



Series: Family Matters [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cake, Childhood, Digital Art, Doctor Who References, Fanart, Gen, Kidlock, No Incest, Pirates, WAFF, bb!Sherlock, good-brother!Mycroft, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of drawings and comics about Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes as young brothers, re-posted from my DeviantArt account (surrenderdammit).</p><p>COMPLETE for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holmeses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclecticRegard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticRegard/gifts).



> My first work of this series. Style/design changes a bit as I go.


	2. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It began early, with observing crime.


	3. Brothers and Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a birthday tradition, dressing up. Mommy demands pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the drabble collection I've written togethering with EclecticRegard called "Former Days". The story is part of my series "Family Matters".


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navigating the cold, empty halls of the manor, little Sherlock seeks out his elder brother for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as with previous chapter; picture connected to the story "Former Days".


	5. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock overheard Mycroft's plan to break into the school labs for some proper education (the teachers are dull and incompetent) and wants in. He'll go to extreme lengths to make it happen.


	6. Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock isn't overly fond of baths, unless he gets it his way.


	7. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Brothers keep monsters away, it is fact.


	8. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sullen Sherlock in his teens was about as fond of food as he is as an adult. Mycroft lectures in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble connected to picture is to be found in "Former Days".


	9. Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little brother like Sherlock, Mycroft learns to be creative in new and interesting ways.


	10. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competitiveness has always been there, one way or another.


	11. Sulking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is home for Christmas, and so Sherlock hides out in his room to avoid Mommy's new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot of people assumed this was incest when I originally posted this picture on DeviantArt, let me once again state that it really isn't. It's connected to a drabble from the story "Former Days".


	12. Been there before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock always did have an aversion for trousers.


	13. Here again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been taking care of him since he was born.


	14. Boo boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you fall, sometimes it hurts. But sometimes there's someone to patch you up again.


	15. Walk the Plank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock really wanted to be a pirate, but Mycroft loathed the bloody hat.


	16. LAND OHOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No Sherlock, you are not allowed to climb that tree in boots that are too big."


	17. CAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Brother Mycroft knows best and is always right.


	18. Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mycroft!!!"
> 
> "It's not Christmas yet, Sherlock. We've talked about this."

 


	19. Rise and Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URGH. Been ages since I last drew these two! Gosh. So yeah, have some brotherly love~ I know the feeling of having a brother jump on you in bed to wake you up at indecent hours just to be pricks. Elbows and knees in ALL the soft places. Assholes. lol.


	20. BEES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Mycroft knew Sherlock was allergic to bees or not, his little brother's fascination with them was somewhat....harrowing. 
> 
> Also, Mummy Holmes dressed these brats in matching outfits whenever she could get away with it because Mummy knows best. (YAY THE 70'S -ESQUE FASHION).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no seen! Hope you like the latest update :) <3


	21. Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started drawing again, yay! :D check out my deviantart! I'm surrenderdammit there as well :)


End file.
